An Opportunity
by jakuzabi
Summary: Poor Tezzy gets a cold, he shouldn't stay out in the rain. Fuji seizes the opportunity to play nurse. R&R TezuFuji
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This is one of my favorite pairings! However, since there aren't many of these two with the personalities I see them as having, I asked a friend to write a story for me. She (blackharu2) got three-quarters through chapter one and forgot about it. I was distraught! I wanted TezFuj love! So, I edited what she had and continued the story. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so bear with me. Also, I don't enjoy a lot of angst. I like my couples to be together quickly, so there isn't a long courtship.

**An Opportunity**

It was a regular day, just like any other: morning practice, school classes, lunch, more classes, afternoon practice, and then home. At the close of the activities, as he was walking home, he thought about their next competitions and who was ready. He slowed his pace to keep up with the myriad of thoughts in his brain. Not noticing the first droplets of rain, he continued to think about the upcoming matches. The light drizzle soon turned into a hard downpour. He finally acknowledged the weather and ran towards home.

He made it home rather quickly, but not before his brown hair stuck limply to his face and his school uniform was soaked and attached to his body. With blurred glasses and squeaky shoes, he opened the door and stepped inside the comfort of his house. He, then, took off his shoes and placed them neatly on the ground.

"Kunimitsu? Is that you?" a womanly voice drifted through the large house.

"Yes, Okaa-san, it's me," he answered, as he started for his room.

"Well, a friend called for you--"

"Who was it?"

"--He didn't leave his name.."

"Okay. Thank you, Okaa-san," he replied.

"Of course, dear. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Not right now, thank you. I'm going to take a shower."

Shivering and dripping, he made it to his room. He grabbed a change of clothes and a towel and headed for the bathroom. As he walked in, he set his pajamas on the counter, then took off his wet clothes and placed them on the tile floor. Tezuka started the warm water and stepped into the shower.

Minutes later, he exited the washroom, dropping the wet clothes off in his laundry bin. He pondered on who might have called him, as he walked to the kitchen to prepare some tea. He put water in the kettle and placed it on the stove, then turned to get a teabag and cup. Soon, the kettle screamed its high-pitch note, indicating it was hot enough. The buchou delicately took the pot and poured the boiling water into the cup.

Putting everything in its rightful place, the sandy brunette walked back to his room and settled into the chair by his desk. He took a sip of his butterscotch tea and sighed softly in contentment. Just as the cup touched the wood of his desk and he let go, a loud sneeze overwhelmed his nose. He reached for a tissue and continued to sneeze a good deal more.

He checked the clock and decided to make it an early night. Tezuka quickly finished what little homework he had and made himself comfortable in his bed. As he placed a hand on his forehead, he felt himself to be warm. He figured it was just from the hot tea. A few minutes later, he began shivering, but blamed it on the rainy weather. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Eventually, dreamland claimed him, but it was not for long. He remained vexed throughout the night, tossing and turning. Finally, morning came. His clock bleeped it's alarm and he reached up with a weary arm to silence it. He peeled himself up off his bed and changed into new school clothes. He then washed his face, but ignored the purple bags beneath his eyes.

As quickly as his tired body would let him, he was ready for morning practice and school. He grabbed his schoolbag and tennis gear and took his lunch from his mother, voicing a thank you. Tezuka pushed the weariness from his mind and rushed to school, wanting to be early to set up and then speak with Ruuzaki-sensei about the members.

Coming into view of the clubhouse, he noticed two persons conversing. One was Ryuuzaki-sensei, while the other was harder at first to make out. As he got closer, he realized it was Fuji. Tezuka believed Fuji to be a prodigy just like everyone else and was glad he played for Seigaku. Personally, however, Fuji unnerved him. He popped up without a sound, smiled continously, and made comments to see how others would react. He was also pretty by everyone's standards, including Tezuka's. This made the buchou even more uneasy and he felt like he had to keep his guard up at all times.

"..Fuji.." he mumbled under his breath, now close enough to the figures to hear parts of their conversation.

The said boy turned around. "What was that, Tezuka-buchou?" he asked smiling sweetly.

"Ah, Tezuka, we were just talking about you," the coach cut in.

" About what?" he questioned, flinching slightly.

"Mm, I was just telling Ryuuzaki-sensei that I called you yesterday, but your mother said you weren't home yet. It was quite late. So, I got concerned and then wondered if there were, uh, problems I should know about," he opened his eyes ever so slightly and gave the buchou an impish look. The coach felt the atmosphere between the two and pondered why she hadn't retired yet.

"There is nothing going on and no problems. I was just caught in the rainstorm," he explained rationally, sending the other male a glare. "I would like to speak with you, Ryuuzaki-sensei-" he stared at Fuji, "-in private, please."

"Of course, Tezuka," the older woman replied. She glanced towards Fuji. "Thank you for your insights, Fuji," she stated kindly before heading off with the captain. Fuji watched them walk towards the office.

It wasn't very long until the others began to show up. Eiji was first to appear and immediately starting ramblng to his best friend, Fuji. The light brunette kindly nodded every now and then to show he was listening to his energetic friend.

Next to show up was Ryoma, riding on the back of Momoshiro's bike. They stealthily tried to make it to the clubroom without being seen. Unfortunatelyly, Eiji noticed him and gave the freshman his overdue glomp. Momoshiro laughed at the smallest regular and headed to the clubroom talking with Arai shortly before changing. As soon as Oishi appeared, Eiji stopped bugging "ochibi-chan" and attached himself to his doubles partner. Fuji watched the whole scene play out in front of him with a smile on his face. He then looked over to where Tezuka was talking with Ryuuzaki-sensei and observed intently their private conversation.

It was a while before Tezuka finally finished his talk with the coach and approached the team. He started to explain the outline for the morning, sneezing a few times in the process, and let them know that Inui had prepared a new juice last night. They all sprinted away quickly.

"Hold it!" Tezuka-buchou ordered hoarsely. All members came to a sudden stop.

"I have a game for us to play," Inui said evilly. "Who's up for the challenge?"

The members looked scared and furiously shook their heads, at least until their buchou glared harshly at the group of tennis players.

"I have set up a new obstacle training course" Inui explained. "Whoever fails at a station has to drink my new and improved Inui juice version 666. Whoever doesn't finish the course in the alloted time has to drink it. And anyone who collapses has to drink it. I have set up who will start where. You can not start a new station until the previous member is done. Therefore, everyone must stay on time or else no one will finish on time. Ready?" he asked pushing his thick glasses up with his index finger.

"Oh, C'mon! Why?" Momo whined, along with Eiji. Oishi tried to persuade them to stop and just go along with it.

Fuji smiled happily, "I love Inui's juice, Let's play. Hurry, hurry," he rushed the others.

"Fsssssss, Inui-sempai, you're cruel," Kaidoh mumbled softly, unwanting to be heard.

"I'm not cruel Kaidoh. I just love trying out new exercises," the manager replied with a bittersweet smirk on his face.

"Inui-sempai, if you love playing so much, why don't you join too?" Echizen Ryoma asked rudely, pulling the tip of his hat down.

"Yeah! Ochibi-chan's right!" Eiji agreed.

"Yeah!" the others chorused unhappily.

"Everyone will play!" Tezuka growled, "but now I want you to run 5 laps before you start the course and no extra time will be given to compensate!" he ordered, breaking into a coughing fit.

The members groaned and started jogging before more work was added. Fuji stopped running for a moment to look at his captain. He saw him half kneeling on the ground, hunched over coughing. The coach was bent over him, patting his back. Fuji's smile faltered and his eyes held a concerned look. He ran back the short distance and stopped by Inui. He grabbed a cup off the bench, swallowed it in one gulp, complimented the manager, and then moved towards Tezuka.

"Tezuka? Are you alright? Would you like some water?" Fuji heard the coach ask.

His coughing fit subsided. "I'm fine," he managed to say in a hoarse voice. Fuji picked up his water bottle and walked the rest of the way to his captain. He held out the container and the sandy brunette looked up at him questionly.

"Here," Fuji said, "you look horrible." He snickered softly and saw Tezuka glare at him.

"Fuji... You should be running," the buchou croaked before another coughing fit engulfed him.

"And you should be home," the tensai retorted. Closing his eyes and returning the familiar smile to his face, he turned to Ryuuzaki-sensei. "May he be excused from practice today?" he asked.

"That's not necessary. I'll be fine, Fuji!" Tezuka barked, standing up. "Go finish your laps. I'll..."

Fuji interrupted him, opening his eyes fully and staring back at him. "Ryuuzaki-sensei?" he asked, his tone serious.

"No," Tezuka continued to protest. Bloodshot eyes glared at Fuji as another deep cough broke forth.

"Tezuka, don't talk. This is not your choice," he said with a voice as cold as steel. The captain continued to glare.

"Alright," the coach sighed, inwardly shaking from the chilly atmosphere. "He really should be home in bed. Fuji is right, Tezuka. You won't be any good to yourself, or the team, if you get seriously ill. Take today off and go home."

Fuji's eyes closed and his smile reappeared. "If it's okay with you, I will make sure he gets home!" he suggested cheerfully. Sumire agreed and sent them on their way, thinking Tezuka had more than just the illness now to handle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

The two regulars walked to Tezuka's house in silence. The taller of the two had his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest, trying not to cough, but not succeeding very well. The tensai kept glancing at his captain with a mixture of concern and enjoyment on his face.

"What, Fuji," the buchou said sternly, not even looking at the shorter male.

"Hmm?" Fuji answered, smiling mischieviously.

"Is my illness amusing" he asked tersely, taking the time to glare at the other, followed by a cough.

"Oh, look! We're here!" The tensai bounded up the front steps and opened the oak door for Tezuka and himself. He waited until the other was in before closing the door behind him. They both took off their shoes and placed them neatly on the ground. They then went to Tezuka's room. Fuji prodded Tezuka into taking off his jacket and laying in his bed underneath the covers.

Once the buchou was tucked in, Fuji went to the kitchen and made them both a cup of tea. When they were steeped to perfection, he headed back to Tezuka's room. Upon entering, he saw the blankets half thrown off and Tezuka curled up into a ball. The sandy brunette's brows were knitted tightly together, showing discomfort.

" Tezuka..." Fuji whispered into the other's ear. The buchou jolted upright. He felt his ear brush against something soft Whipping his head in Fuji's direction, the two came nose to nose. A light shade of crimson crept over the buchou's cheeks, while a sly smile appeared on Fuji's face.

"F-Fuji..." Tezuka choked out, willing his reddened cheeks away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he responded in a mock tone as he wagged his finger. " You can't kiss me, Tezuka, you're sick"

The said man scooted back and glared, feeling the flush return. Trying to regain his composure, he closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses with his index finger.

"Fuji, what do you want?" he asked with a sigh, keeping his distance.

The tensai lifted up the saucer and teacup and smiled widely, while cocking his head, "I'm hurt Tezuka. I'm just bringing you some tea."

The buchou took the cup hesitantly, uncertain of it's ingredients.

"Now, Tezuka-_buchou­_, where do you keep your medicines?"

"The top left in the cabinet in the bathroom," Tezuka stated. His new nurse scampered off, leaving him wondering if he should have stayed at practice. The captain put the teacup on the bedstand and laid down in his bed trying to get warm again. Before he could even close his eyes, the shorter tennis player came barging into the room with a brown bottle and spoon.

"Here we go, buchou" he chirped. "I found the perfect one."

He read the directions once more and then had Tezuka take two spoonfuls of the cherry flavored medicine. Then he made him lie down again, since the shivering and coughing had begun anew.

"My dear buchou, what am I going to do with you? You look so miserable!" Fuji's mouth half pouted, half smirked.

"I feel miserable," Tezuka responded looking up. "Still, I guess I should thank you for taking care of me," he added.

Fuji's eyes opened in surprise. His features softened as he replied, "I'm actually happy to do this. I know I tease you a lot, but..."

Another coughing spasm hit Tezuka, interrupting Fuji. He saw Tezuka shaking with chills under the blankets. He had been glad when this chance to be alone with Tezuka occurred, even if he didn't find out today if Tezuka had any feelings for him. But seeing how sick his buchou evidently was, had Fuji deeply worried. His arms ached to hold him, to comfort him. Eventually, his desire to be close and help the person he liked overcame his fear of rejection. He took off his jacket and climbed in bed with Tezuka. He wrapped his arms around the buchou's waist and pulled him near, his chest meeting Tezuka's back. He cooed, "It's okay, just relax. Let me help warm you up."

After the initial shock, Tezuka silently agreed with the idea and leaned back. Fuji smiled, then whispered, "Get well, 'Mitsu." He buried his head into his buchou's neck, feeling the other's muscles begin to relax and the breathing become more even. Eventually, all shivering subsided and the coughs became infrequent. Fuji just let himself enjoy the closeness for awhile and then drifted off to sleep himself.

An hour or so later, Fuji awoke, realized where he was and smiled. He looked at Tezuka who was laying on his back, sleeping peacefully. Fuji rolled to rest his head gently on his buchou's chest, thinking about whether he should stay or go, since he was unsure of Tezuka's reaction once he woke up. A few minutes later, strong arms wrapped themselves around him, causing Fuji to startle.

"Hmm, I'm glad you made me come home to heal. This is very enjoyable," Tezuka whispered.

Fuji lifted his head to look into deep brown eyes. "I agree. And it only took you getting very sick. I've been dropping hints for awhile now."

"Is that what you call all your glances and your taunts? I thought you were _scheming_."

Fuji laughed. "Well, I was plotting, but they weren't meant meanly. I was just thinking of ways for you to notice me or me to get close to you, hoping you'd pick up on the hints and reciprocate."

"I guess I misunderstood. Sorry. But I do-" Tezuka smiled and moved a hair away from Fuji's eyes, "-reciprocate." He ran his fingers through the tensai's hair, letting his hand rest on the back of Fuji's head, as he started to pull himself up. The tensai purred at the touch and leaned forward. Both sets of eyes closed as their lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss deepened while they fell back onto the bed, their fingers entwined in each others hair. Tezuka felt a new cough welling up and couldn't suppress it. He broke the kiss to turn his head.

Blue eyes clouded slightly. "I finally get you where I want, Mitsu, then I forget about your illness. But since it wouldn't be considerate to take advantage of someone when they're sick," Fuji chuckled. "I'll wait until you get better."

Tezkua grinned. "But this is the most fun I've ever had while being ill. I think I'd like to see you try to take advantage of me."

"Hmm, well in that case. For starters..." the tensai began, but was interrupted by a musical sound coming from his jacket pocket. He retrieved his cellphone and sat back down on the bed facing Tezuka. "Moshi moshi" he said into the phone.

"Nya, Fuji. Where are you? Is our buchou ok? He didn't make you run laps for helping him, did he?" Eiji chattered.

Fuji's brilliant blue eyes sparkled mischeviously. "No," he laughed, "no laps. I'm still here with him. I wanted to wait until his fever broke, before leaving. It was very scary, Eiji. His fever got so high he started hallucinating. First, he started yelling at himself for missing practice and tried to make himself run laps. It took all my strength to stop him. Then, his eyes got as big as saucers, and he started shaking with fear. I tried to get him to tell me what was wrong, but all I could understand was cup with legs, juice, and Inui."

At this, Tezuka rolled his eyes and muttered, "Just because you're the only one that likes his juice."

Fuji placed a quick kiss on the buchou's lips. "Shh."

"Nya. You made him all better though, right? Oishi's so worried, he's barely paying attention to me," Eiji whined.

Blue eyes sparkled brighter. "Oh yes, I was the perfect nurse. Now he's resting peacefully like the teddy bear he really is."

Tezuka grimaced.

"Teddy bear, nya? He's more like the abominable snowman! Hurry back, Fuji, and tell everyone he's okay. I want my Oishi happy again."

"Hai, hai. I'll be there soon. Tell the regulars he's doing fine and will be back yelling at us tomorrow."

"Arigato. Bye-bye."

Fuji clicked the phone off as Tezuka spoke. "Great story, Syuusuke. I can only imagine what Eiji will turn it into as he repeats it the rest of the day. Our buchou, the hallucinating teddy bear that hangs around with a giant man-cup of juice screaming at everyone and making them run laps. Hmph!"

"But Mitsu," Fuji laughed, "I couldn't resist. I'll correct it all when I get back to school."

"No, no, please don't try to fix _anything_. My imagination is overworked already," he begged with a small smirk on his face.

"Well, then, be a good patient, lay back down, and rest. Even though I'd rather stay and play "doctor" with you, I really should get back to school. I'll come by after practice."

"Yes, nurse." Tezuka said sarcastically. "I'll be your star patient, sleeping until you return and saving up all my strength. Will I get a reward then? "

Fuji smiled, eyes twinkling. "Of course, you will. Now, you can take the next dose of medicine in an hour and call me if you start feeling really bad. Otherwise, I'll see you tonight," he said as he leaned down and gave his buchou a long, sweet good-bye kiss.

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fuji made it to the last three classes of school. He kept the phone next to him so he could feel it vibrate and answer it quickly. Outwardly, he didn't look any different, but inside he was ready to burst. He couldn't wait to get back to Tezuka. Of course, he still had to think up an appropriate 'reward'. This thought kept him occupied and his eyes from watching the clock.

Between his last class and practice, he had a chance to text Tezuka. "feeling ok? r u behaving? have reward XD"

It didn't take long to receive a reply. "ok. ready 4 reward. hurry"

Fuji chuckled. "Impatient, are we?" he thought. He texted back, "have practice. then errands. b there after." Fuji hoped that would make Tezuka groan a little. His blue eyes sparkled.

Eiji was seen running towards him, so the cell phone was put away. "Nya, Fuji, our buchou is still okay and will be back soon, right? I've told everyone what you said. Did anything else happen after we hung up?"

"He'll be just fine, Eiji. He promised he'd rest, behave, and take his medicine. Our buchou is tough. Germs can only have a hold on him for a short time."

Eiji laughed, an image in his mind of germs fleeing from the icy exterior of their captain.

With practice finally over, the tensai took a shower and headed into town. He checked his cell phone: one message. "any1 goof off? u done yet?"

Fuji's smile got bigger. "soon mitsu. 2 errands still." He went into a gift shop and purchased two small items and then into a grocery store to buy a pint of 'Prickly Pear' ice cream. Errands done and feeling playful, the tensai headed to the Tezuka residence.

"Konban wa, Tezuka-san. Is Kunimitsu feeling better? May I visit with him?" asked Fuji as the door was opened.

"Syuusuke, how sweet of you. Come in. He's upstairs in his room."

Removing his shoes and thanking Kunimitsu's mother, the tensai then walked to the bedroom. He opened the door quietly and poked his head in. "How is my favorite patient?" he said with a chuckle.

Tezuka, who was reading a book, looked up relieved. "Syuusuke, finally! It's been a dull afternoon, but I'm feeling better. How long can you stay?"

Fuji closed the door and went to sit on the bed facing Tezuka. He looked into the dark, brown eyes, noticing a few flecks of gold within the brown. As he explored deeper, he saw warmth and gentleness, the opposite of what everyone else accused him to be His heart melted. "For as long as you want. It was a long afternoon for me, too, and I couldn't wait to get back here to do this," he said tenderly as he leaned down and kissed soft, waiting lips. They moved to embrace each other and get comfortable. The kiss deepened, eliciting quiet moans from both.

"Mmm, This'll work as my reward. I'll take as much as you have," whispered Tezuka.

Fuji propped himself on his elbow and looked into his friend's eyes while tracing the outline of his pink lips. "Actually, I was going to tease you with ice cream while playing 'nurse' and pretend the cell phone danglers I bought were your reward. But, when I sat next to you, I just wanted to be in your arms. All other thoughts disappeared."

Tezuka ran his fingers through Fuji's hair and down his neck, as he said, "I'm game for anything you want to do. I need to make up for all the time you spent dropping hints and I was oblivious."

Fuji continued to gently trace the outline of Tezuka's face. "No games right now. I just want to lay here next to your warm body and taste your lips." Then with a twinkle in his eye, he continued, "Maybe later. We'll see." Bending down, he met his partner's mouth once again.

They finally separated and Fuji laid his head on his buchou's chest. Soon a short coughing fit jostled him. Before he could speak, Tezuka answered, "I'm really okay now, Syuusuke. Only the cough is left. I haven't had any more fevers or chills. Don't worry."

Fuji leaned his head back to look up and then rolled out of bed, mildly startling Tezuka. "Mitsu, I bet your throat is really sore from all that coughing. I bought you ice cream. It's a new flavor made from a cactus somewhere in the United States." He grabbed the bag and opened the carton. "Hmm, it's a little melted now, but..." he scooped up a spoonful and brought it to Tezuka's lips. "Try it."

Tezuka's eyes widened. "I'm not sure..." That was all he got out before the spoon was quickly put into his mouth.

"Like it? Ready for more?"

"It's actually pretty good. Very sweet. Did you bring another spoon?"

"Nope, just one. You're at my mercy today, remember? Open up, if you want more."

"You enjoy this kind of control, don't you?" Tezuka said mockingly, as he did as he was told. "Just wait, I'll think of some retaliation."

Fuji placed a swift kiss on the cold lips. "Looking forward to it, but don't take too long. I might have something else planned for you."

When most of the ice cream had been eaten, Fuji started shivering. He put the carton down. "The ice cream is m-making me c-cold."

Tezuka opened his arms. "Come here." The tensai snuggled in as strong arms wrapped around him. Lips nuzzled at his ear for a moment, then descended down his neck. Fuji moaned softly, "Mmm, Mitsu, I think I'm at your mercy now."

"See, revenge can be sweet," the buchou murmured, continuing to kiss the sensitive skin as he made his way back up to the tensai's now warm lips.

Both were flushed by the end of the kiss. They pulled apart slightly and looked deep into each other's eyes. "It's been a most wonderful day," Fuji said satisfyingly. "And it's ended up better than my imagination would allow."

"Does that mean my time is up?" Tezuka reluctantly asked.

The tensai looked at the clock. "I am going to have to leave soon. I left a message saying I'd be over at a friend's 'til late, but it's almost 10."

"Hmph... But you will be back?" Tezuka said hopefully.

Fuji grinned. "Most definitely. You're stuck with me for a long time. Just like a... Oh, hold on a sec," he said as he retrieved a small package from his bag. "These are the danglers I got for us. This is you, which I get to keep. And this is me. For you."

Fuji handed over a small animal on a nylon loop. Tezuka took it and looked at it quizzically. "A ferret?"

"Sure. Aren't I 'wily, innovative, tenacious, and not easily intimidated'?" he remarked as if reading a booklet. He then sat back down on the bed. "As well as very cute?"

Tezuka laughed. "I guess a ferret does suit you. I can't argue any of those points. Dare I ask what animal I am?"

"A polar bear!" exclaimed Fuji. "Cold and stern-looking, but really a cuddly ol' bear on the inside. Perfect, ne?"

"Perfect," he replied as he stroked the tensai's cheek. "And anyone who sees them won't have a clue they have a double meaning," he said wryly.

"You wound me, Mitsu. Are you trying to say you want to keep me a secret?" asked Fuji with a gleam in his eyes. "I suppose we should keep this low profile. If the regulars found out what a softy you really are, they might become too hard to control."

"Maybe. Or maybe I just want you all for myself. Sometimes, when you're involved, you look more interesting to others. And I don't want anyone else coming on to you."

"No need to worry at all, my dearest Mitsu. I'm yours and yours alone. However," Fuji sighed. "I really have to get going home. Kiss me good night?"

"With pleasure."

After the last embrace of the night, Fuji walked home slowly, feeling very content. Tezuka wrapped himself in the sheets and placed his cell phone with the ferret dangler next to his pillow, replaying the events of the day. He was amazed at how in less than twenty-four hours, an attraction that seemed so wrong, could really be right, once all masks and guards were down. His eyes focused on the dangler. "Good night Syuusuke. See you tomorrow."

_**Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days passed without incident. Tezuka returned to his role as team captain as if nothing had happened, with only an occasional cough. Although the regulars noticed that he and Fuji acted more like friends now, no one was wise to the events that ocurred in the buchou's bedroom. A few times however, Eiji did catch Tezuka gazing at Fuji and smiling. He didn't dwell on it for too long, since everyone seemed happy.

Though the pair acted as only friendly teammates during school and practice, they got together each night. They would leave separately, then meet at the bench under the red maple tree and walk to Tezuka's house together. Having make-up work to do from missing classes on Monday meant little time for fun, but they managed. Subsequently, they were looking forward to the week-end.

On Friday, Tezuka announced that practice would be short. He wanted the team members to get a good rest over the week-end to be ready for the tough scrimmages set for the following week. Not surprisingly, no one grumbled. He gave them the warm-up routine and the drill schedule and sent them on their way. About halfway through practice, Tezuka noticed that Fuji seemed slower than normal. As he continued to monitor him, he realized he was beginning to look pale and a little shaky. He walked over to talk with him and arrived the same time as Eiji, since the redhead had noticed his friend's condition as well.

"Nya, Fuji, are you okay?" asked Eiji concerned.

"Syuusuke, you look sick. Go sit out the rest of practice," said Tezuka gently.

"Hai. I do feel a little light-headed," replied Fuji. He turned slowly and began walking to the bench.

Eiji started to follow, but Tezuka stopped him. "Eiji," he directed, "go back to your drill. I'll take care of him." Eiji looked at the captain, slightly surprised at his mild tone. He decided not to question him and just do as he was told. "Maybe our buchou has a soft spot after all," he thought to himself. "I'll talk to Fuji later."

Tezuka watched the rest of practice while standing near his ill appearing teammate. He got him a water bottle and told one of the freshman to get some ibuprofen from the coach's office. He then made Fuji take the pills while apologizing quietly.

The tensai looked up into his eyes. "Mitsu, it's not your fault. I knew what I was doing. And I enjoyed it, every minute."

The team captain smiled, "Me too. I'm glad you made me go home and stayed with me, but I'm still sorry you caught my germs. At least I can take care of you this time. Practice will be over soon and then I can get you to my house to rest." Fuji nodded.

At the end of practice, Eiji and Oishi ran over to see how their friend was feeling. Oishi sat down next to him and asked, "Is there anything we can do? Can we walk you home?"

Fuji smiled at the two regulars. "Arigatou, but our buchou has already offered to take me home. Turn about is fair play, after all.," he remarked. Oishi noticed the speaker's eyes open slightly and twinkle.

Eiji scrunched up his face, oblivious to body language. "Well, if you really think he'll help you, then I guess it's okay. I'll call later to check up on you. Get better, ne?" The Golden Pair then turned and walked off to the clubhouse to change.

When everyone had finally left, Tezuka was able to lock the clubhouse door and head home with Fuji. He carried both of their gear and placed his arm around his friend. He felt responsible for Fuji having caught his illness and wished he could make it go away. It didn't matter anymore if they were seen together as a couple. He realized the Syuusuke was too special to him to worry about what others thought..

As soon as they arrived at the house and removed their shoes, Tezuka made Fuji get right into bed. Then after tucking him in, he went to the kitchen to make tea and get a light snack. He knew the fever and chills could start at any time. He rushed around, worrying that Fuji would be very sick and berating himself for letting this happen. Upon returning to the room, however, Tezuka was greeted with a relaxed tensai, lying comfortably with his hands behind his head. "Syuusuke," he said quizzically, "you're not feeling sick?"

The tensai rolled onto his side. "I feel fine now. The little bit of dizziness is gone and I haven't even coughed or had any fever. I guess preventive herbs really do work. I'll have to thank my sister. But," he said with a large grin as he scooted over to make room on the bed, "this means I can fully enjoy your taking care of me this week-end." Tezuka set the tray on his desk and came and sat next to Fuji. He cupped his partner's face, looked into brilliant blue eyes and whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay. I've felt very guilty about making you sick."

Fuji sat up and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist as he answered, "I told you, I don't care. Besides, it got me you."

Tezuka leaned in and met his partner for a kiss. Their lips parted allowing their tongues access to explore each other's mouth. They moaned softly and Tezuka moved his hands down to encircle Fuji's body and pull him closer. They stayed lost in each other for a time. As they broke the kiss, Tezuka remarked, "If you're up to it then, how about some dinner and a movie? Everyone's gone for the week-end and we have a big screen downstairs. As well as a large futon. It'll be more comfortable then this single bed."

Fuji's face lit up, "Sounds like a fun date to me. Do you have any good mysteries or thrillers?"

"We have lots to choose from. You go pick one out. I'm gonna grab a quick shower. I didn't take one after practice."

"Good idea. I'll take one after you and then we'll put on our p.j.'s, so we don't have to get up again." He gave his buchou a quick kiss and headed for the living room.

With showers done, bed clothes on and dinner eaten, the pair made themselves comfortable on the futon. Fuji leaned against Tezuka's chest, cradling his head just below the other's shoulder. In turn, Tezuka had one arm draped across his partner's trunk. He pressed play and brought his other arm to meet the first. The tensai snuggled in closer and placed one of his hands atop Tezuka's arms, while the other lay on a leg.

At the end of the movie, Fuji tilted his face upwards and exclaimed, "Wasn't that great! I've read all of the Hercule Poirot stories. He's such a funny, little detective, but very smart. I like how he says that all he needs is his 'little grey cells' to catch the criminals. Can we watch another one?"

Tezuka smiled, bending down to give him a soft kiss. "Of course. Want anything else to drink while I'm up?" he said as he stood to change DVDs.

"I'm fine for now." Fuji replied laying on his side, head propped up by an elbow. He watched Tezuka move, admiring his defined shoulders and chest, and sighed with happiness. He was finally where he wanted to be. It had been a good week.

New movie in, the sandy brunette went and laid behind his friend, hanging an arm over his waist and snuggling in close. He kissed the warm neck in front of him, trailed kisses up to the ear, and whispered with heated breath, "You sure you want to watch another one?"

"Aaah, Mitsu!" Fuji chided as he cocked his head back and raised an eyebrow. "Poirot first, then you."

"Hmmph. Only four days into the relationship and I'm already second fiddle," he jokingly pouted.

"Never," Fuji soothed, reaching back to give his partner a squeeze. "But who'd of thought your parents had this wonderful series. So hurry up and press play."

"Fine," Tezuka replied as he kissed the white shoulder and brushed his lips up to the same ear, "one more episode. I'm holding you to that." "Mm hmm" was the reply, then silence until the murderer was caught.

As the credits rolled, Fuji turned to face Tezuka. He looked into soft, brown eyes and placed his hand on the other's chest. Stroking the warm skin gently and smiling, he said, "Would your parents mind if I borrowed the DVDs?" Tezuka startled slightly, which made Fuji chuckle. "Mitsu, you're so fun to tease. Really, though, I do want to borrow them, but I'll wait until Sunday to get them. Right now," he purred, "it's your turn." He reached up, running his fingers through his partner's sandy colored hair, as his buchou drew him in as close as possible. Lips pressed together in mutual desire as their bodies met. Soon, their tongues explored and played while their hands caressed lovingly. They enjoyed each other to the early hours of the morning. Sated, they finally fell asleep in a tight embrace.

Sunlight streamed through the window as Tezuka awoke. He looked over and smiled as his eyes rested on his sleeping lover. He half rolled to drape an arm lightly over Syuusuke's back, then kissed the nape of his neck. Fuji stirred and slurred, "Hmm, that feels nice. Don't stop."

Tezuka grinned as he continued to kiss the tender neck and nibble on an exposed ear. Fuji turned his face to capture his lover's lips and they gave each other a long, deep good morning kiss. Breaking apart, Tezuka asked, "Hungry?"

"Faminshed," the tensai groaned, "but one more kiss before you get up."

Tezuka happily complied, then went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Fuji lounged on the futon, flipping through channels, while enjoying the aroma flowing from the other room. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he yelled and headed towards the door.

Eiji decided when he woke up that morning that he'd go check on his friend and make sure he still wasn't sick. He waited until it was a decent hour for visiting, and walked to the Fuji residence. It surprised him to learn that his friend had stayed the night at the buchou's house. Sure, they had started getting along better, but he didn't think they were that close of friends. Unless...unless, the concern the buchou had shown to his friend yesterday at practice meant something more. He wasn't sure because the buchou had always seemed so serious and cold. But lately... He made up his mind to go pay them a visit. As he walked, his thoughts kept wandering through the events of the week. Finally arriving at the front door of the Tezuka home, he rang the doorbell.

Fuji opened the door, still in his pajamas, which consisted of only a pair of boxers. "Hi, Eiji. What's up?" Fuji said to his now wide-eyed friend.

"F-Fuji? Aren't you sick? Why are you dressed like that?"

The tensai looked down. "Oh, I guess I'm still in my p.j.'s. We just got up. It was a pretty late night," he said with a wink.

The redhead continued to stand there, digesting the outfit, words, and wink. When his eyes finally registered understanding, he exclaimed, "Nya. Really Fuji? You and the buchou? You're not teasing me, right?" His friend shook his head. "It's for real? It's not a trick? Really real?" he rambled, not yet convinced by his friend's grin.

Fuji chuckled. "Eh, Eiji, you want proof?" he asked mischieviously. "Come in and just stay hidden. I'll let you see first hand." He led the usually energetic regular to a good view point and then went into the kitchen.

"It was just someone asking for directions," the tensai said as he wrapped his arms around hs lover's waist. "Need any help?"

Tezuka turned, embracing him back. "No, everything's ready, except," he said as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on soft lips, "I don't think I have enough for three people."

Fuji's eyes opened wide as he laughed. "Our buchou is too smart for us, Eiji. Come on out."

Eiji emerged from his hiding spot with a huge grin on his face. He bounced over to them, happy for his friend and happy to be a part of it. Suddenly, his face clouded for a moment. "Nya, Fuji, how long has this been going on? I'm the first one who knows, right?"

"You are, Eiji. We only got together on Monday and decided that since we didn't know how the team would react, we'd keep it a secret for a while."

Tezuka chimed in. "That's true. Up until practice yesterday. When I saw Syuusuke getting sick, I realized it shouldn't matter if anyone knows. It won't effect my ability as team captain. So, if we're happy..." Fuji nodded in agreement.

The redhead ran over to them and gave them both a big hug. "I'm happy, too. I can't wait to tell Oishi!"

_**owari**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eiji left the new lovers less than an hour later. He was so excited he felt like he couldn't contain himself for much longer and was eager to tell his partner everything he had seen and heard. Luckily, Oishi's volunteer shift was almost done and Eiji would have him all to himself for the day. As Kikumaru walked to the hospital, all sorts of playful ideas bombarded his mind, which got him to smile repeatedly. When he reached the entrance, he impatiently watched the persons exiting. After what seemed like forever, he saw a well-manicured dark brown head emerge.

"Oishi," he shouted, as he ran up and almost collided with his friend. "Guess what's going on with Fuji!"

True to his nature, Oishi's face clouded with worry. "Fuji didn't get very sick last night and have to go to the hospital, did he? I could have visited him if I knew he was here."

"No, no, Oishi, it's nothing like that. Fuji's not sick. I just left him," the redhead said breathlessly. "And you'll never guess where I found him and what he was wearing!"

The dark haired boy sighed in relief, yet stared blankly at his friend for a moment. He then realized Eiji wore a huge grin and that his eyes twinkled. "It must be something very interesting you caught him doing. You look like you're ready to burst! Let's go over there, so we can talk in private," he said indicating an area away from the entrance.

Eiji nodded and bounced over to an unoccupied bench. When Oishi was finally seated, the redhead blurted out the whole morning's scenario, from the learning that Fuji stayed over at Tezuka's, to Fuji opening the door only in his boxers, to watching them kiss, and to hearing both of them acknowledge they were a couple and weren't going to hide the fact that they liked each other.

Oishi's eyes widened as the story progressed and he found himself grinning as well. "I thought there was more to Fuji's remark," he said.

"Nya. What remark?" asked the redhead.

"Yesterday's. Remember when we asked Fuji if he wanted us to help him home and he said that Tezuka already offered and that 'turn about is fair play'. It seemed innocent at the time, since Fuji helped our buchou on Monday, but it was the _way_ he said it that was…different. I can't believe I hadn't noticed anything all week," Oishi explained as his voice trailed off. He began staring off into space, as if he was reviewing the week in his head.

The reverie was short-lived, however, for he was interrupted by Eiji, who grabbed his hands and exclaimed, "But isn't this so great? Our other best friends are together. Now we can double date!"

Oishi's obsidian eyes refocused onto Eiji's brown ones. He lifted a hand and stroked his friend's left cheek gently. "Well, yeah, I think it'd be lots of fun for all of us to go out together. But…they still might want to keep their relationship low key. We're different. We were doubles partners before we were lovers. Tezuka is the team captain. Someone might accuse him of playing favorites if they knew."

Eiji jumped up with a huff. "He'd never do that! And Fuji wouldn't let him, either!" As he calmed down, he said, " Don't worry so much, Oishi. It'll be okay. And, besides, they're so cute together!"

The fukubuchou chuckled at the last comment and then stood and gave his partner a sweet kiss. "Well, then, I'll try to be their buffer if anyone says anything. But you can't go and spread the news, no matter how wonderful we think it is. It's up to them to let people know." Eiji nodded in understanding and Oishi gave him another kiss. "Okay then, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After Eiji left, the two cleaned up from lunch and lounged on the futon to decide on the rest of the day's activities.

"So…how long do you think it'll take before the whole team knows?" drawled Fuji, as he lazily rolled over to look into deep, brown eyes.

With a soft groan, Tezuka replied, "He's been gone how long? Maybe one more hour since it's the week-end and the team isn't all in one place. But I'll deal with it."

Fuji snickered, "Sure. You'll just make everyone run laps. It's your answer to all disobedience."

"Hmph," retorted the buchou with a furrowed brow and pursed lips. "It's not my only answer, just one of the good ones. It makes everyone behave, doesn't it?"

"Don't look so serious. I was just teasing," soothed the tensai, as he ran his fingers through his friend's sandy-colored hair. "I think the running of laps for misbehaving can be, uh, a great motivator for most of the team members. Many deserve that type of discipline." Then leaning in closer until his lips brushed up against a sensitive ear, he whispered in a husky voice, "But if **I** get out of line, I'll need you to give me a very, _special_ kind of punishment." He smiled when he heard a slight sputter and then gave the ear a probing lick and blew gently into it. When it elicited the reaction he hoped for, he kissed a trail down his buchou's neck, while one hand carressed his lover's defined chest.

"Syuusuke," moaned Tezuka softly.

"Hmm?" Fuji replied without hesitating his progression.

"What have I gotten myself involved with?"

Fuji lifted his head and looked innocently at Tezuka. He replied with a gleam in his eye, "Mitsu, whatever do you mean? We've already discussed my shining qualities. True, I may have some 'equipment' in my room at home, but it's not a _very_ big box, so there's no reason to be nervous. Besides, I don't have any of the toys with me today. And I'll ease you gently into that fascinating world. Don't worry. It'll be quite enjoyable for both of us, eventually."

As he saw Tezuka's eyes getting wider and wider, Fuji couldn't hold his laughter in check anymore. It burst forth, making him roll off and onto his back. "Oh, Mitsu. I'm sorry. I couldn't help that one. I wish I had my camera. You're expression was priceless!"

"I still wouldn't put it past you to know all about that stuff," remarked the sandy haired male.

"Maybe," cooed the tensai as he moved onto his side and began tracing the outline of his partner's face with a finger. "Would you want to learn about it together, though?"

Tezuka rolled Fuji onto his back and stared deeply into his brilliant blue eyes. "Perhaps later. We might have some...issues to deal with with our relationship once we get back to school. I don't need to have marks and bruises in interesting places right now, thank you. Besides, you're enough of an adventure as it is," he said with a smirk. He next leaned down and gave his partner a slow, passionate kiss, and then, much more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Let me call Fuji and ask if they want to go to the movies with us," said Eiji later that afternoon. "Then you can see that they don't care if people know." The energetic regular got out his cellphone and pressed the number. "Nya, Fuji. Oishi and I are going to the movies tonight and we want you guys to come with us. Can you?...It starts at 7...I really want you to come. Oishi's worried about you two. So, I need you and the buchou to tell him everything will be good and you can handle it...Okay, we'll meet you outside the theater at 6:30. Ja"

Putting the phone away, Eiji smiled at his friend. "Yay! They're gonna come with us. Now you and Tezuka can talk everything over. I'm gonna interrogate Fuji and find out as many juicy details as I can!"

Oishi laughed at his partner's expression, but was glad he'd have a chance to talk with Tezuka before Monday. He loved Eiji's optimism, he really did, yet worrying was a part of him and he needed to hear from the source that everything would be alright. "That's great," he said. "Until then, do you wanna ride back over to the pet store and then see what your mom's cooking for dinner?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Eiji enthusiastically replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"It sounds like Oishi's worrying has kept Eiji from announcing us to the world. After being out in public with them tonight, though, all bets are off again."

"So it would seem," answered Tezuka. "What movie are we seeing anyway?"

"No clue. He said it starts at 7 and we're supposed to meet them at 6:30. However, if we don't like it, we can always just make out. That'll give the public first-hand evidence and more ammo for Eiji for Monday!" joked Fuji.

Tezuka rolled his eyes. "What time is it now?"

"A liitle after four," replied the tensai. "I'm going to have to go home for clothes. I only have my uniform and tennis gear, since we came straight here from practice yesterday. And we can have dinner at my house, as well as let the family know where I'll be the rest of the week-end."

"Here, right?" Fuji nodded. "Well, I better change then, too. I think a shower first, though," the buchou remarked. With a slight twinkle in his eyes, he continued, "Care to join me?"

"What a ridiculous question," laughed the tensai. "We just can't take too long. We have friends dying to question us!"

_**reviews/thoughts?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they walked into the house, Fuji called out, "I'm home!"

A soprano voice answered from a back room. "I'm in the kitchen, Syuusuke. Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready."

"Hai, Okaasan, I'm starved," he replied as the couple headed towards her. "I also brought a friend with me," he said entering the kitchen.

"Why, hello, Kunimitsu-kun. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Arigatou, Fuji-san."

"Okaasan," the tensai continued, "we're going to the movies with Eiji and Oishi at 6:30. And then I'm going to stay over Kunimitsu's house again tonight. His family is out of town. Do I have enough time to go change before the food's ready?"

"If you hurry. Dinner will be done in five to ten minutes," stated his mother sweetly.

"Alright then, we'll be fast. Come with me, Mitsu," he said, motioning to his friend.

After bowing politely, Tezuka followed his partner up the stairs. As they entered the bedroom, Fuji hurriedly changed out of his warm-ups and into a pair of jeans. He next put a few items in an overnight bag, then decided on a black T-shirt for the evening. Suddenly, he turned to Tezuka with a twinkle in his eye, "Should I bring my camera?"

"Um," replied Tezuka snapping out of his muse where he had been relishing the sight of his lover's ivory coloring and well-toned torso and how the black material contrasted so beautifully with his skin and his eyes. "Uh, no. I'd rather not have Eiji be able to blackmail me later."

Fuji sprang over and planted a quick kiss on warm lips. "This is another reason why I like you so much. You can keep up with me." He then paused and surveyed his room. Getting one more item from a drawer, he said, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go eat."

During dinner, Tezuka felt a little uncomfortable, but didn't let it show, being a master of stoicism in public. He had previously told Eiji he didn't care who saw them together, and that was true, but parents, he now considered, were a different matter. He didn't know how Syuusuke's would react to their son having a boyfriend, so he kept his face neutral and answered all questions politely, yet succinctly.

Fuji was pleased that neither Yuuta, nor Yumiko, were home to have dinner with them, since his sister might ask some prying questions and he wasn't yet ready to divulge all information to her. He was also glad she wasn't there because he noticed how tense Tezuka had become and, again, her questions might rattle him. Fuji knew his family was pretty liberal and open on a lot of subjects, but his buchou did not. He grinned to himself and decided to not stress his lover further by teasing him in front of his family, or under the table. Instead, he supplemented all of his buchou's answers to keep the conversation light and on two topics; tennis and school. To speed things along, he, also, ate as quickly as possible. Upon finishing his meal, Fuji reminded his parents about the movies. He then asked Tezuka if he was ready to go. Indicating yes with a nod and thanking Syuusuke's parents, Tezuka stood. The two then said their good-byes and left to meet their friends.

They made it to the first station just as the train they needed opened its doors. Hopping on with the other passengers, they subsequently found a place to stand, since it was still early on Saturday and the train was crowded. Two stops later, they departed and went to another platform for the next line. Again, it was standing room only. Of course, the two didn't mind the close quarters. And they didn't mind, either, each time the train's movements brought them into closer, physical contact.

They finally arrived at the movie theater a little after the appointed time. As they approached the ticket window to read the titles, they heard a shout, "Hoi, Hoi! Fuji! Tezuka!" Turning, they saw Eiji energetically waving. Fuji returned the wave and the two began walking over to their friends. Eiji bounded up to them, meeting the couple halfway, a huge grin on his face. Oishi followed his partner, his smile just as broad.

"Yay!" the redhead exclaimed, "You're here." His voice got a little softer as his head moved closer to Fuji's, "What did you guys do after I left? I want all the details."

The tensai chuckled, while hearing Tezuka 'hmph' quietly. "Later," he whispered back.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Tezuka asked his fukubuchou.

Oishi replied with a slight hesitation, "'Ju-On: The Grudge'...Eiji really wants to see it."

"Great," thought the buchou. "One of my least favorite genres."

Overhearing the movie title and aware of Tezuka's lack of response, Fuji leaned in and nudged him with his shoulder. "We could just do what I mentioned earlier," he said suggestively.

"What, what?" questioned Eiji.

With a sly smile, Fuji replied, "Sore wa...himitsu desu."

As the redhead began to pout, Oishi interrupted before anything else was said, afraid of where the teasing could lead. "We should go in. We already bought the tickets."

"Yeah," chimed in the energetic regular, bouncing back quickly, "it's our treat for your _coming out_ with us."

Everyone reacted swiftly to the comment: Fuji laughed loudly, Tezuka just stared, and Oishi cried out, a bit horrified, "Eiji!"

"Wha...?" Eiji thought, puzzled at the reactions. "I thought it was funny. Fuji and I are always teasing each other about our sexual preferences. And we are guys dating guys. And they **did** tell me they didn't care and that they weren't going to hide it. So, why is Oishi so upset? Maybe Fuji...is Tezuka's_ first _boyfriend!" He looked sheepishly in his buchou's direction.

"I really need to start carrying my camera around with me more," Fuji said, still laughing, "I keep missing the funniest faces!" Taking hold of Tezuka's hand and turning, he said, "Come on, let's go in before there aren't any seats left together."

"Coming out?" mumbled the buchou staying immobile. "That was a pun, right? Does it mean I'm finally being social or that I'm gay? Hmm...I'm perfectly fine with either one, or both." While trying to look bewildered, he said louder, "I'm confused, Syuusuke. Enlighten me."

"Funny, Mistu," quipped Fuji while giving his hand an appreciative squeeze. "You should just stick with your captain's duties and leave the jokes to me and Eiji. Okay?"

"Hai," he answered. Then looking at the other two, he shrugged, then grinned, "Well, that seems to be settled. We're out. You're out. I guess all that's left is to watch a movie. So..." Tezuka turned and walked hand in hand with Fuji towards the entrance. The Golden Pair followed, faces registering relief mixed with mirth.

Theater 2 was less than three-quarters full, so they found four seats in a line without too much difficulty. Eiji and Fuji sat next to each other in the middle, while Tezuka and Oishi sat on either side. Within minutes of settling in, the lights dimmed. Fuji leaned closer and rested a hand on his buchou's leg, while Tezuka put an arm around him. The Golden Pair snuggled together as much as the seats would allow them

The movie, thought Tezuka, was not as bad as he was afraid it would be. It wasn't a masterpiece, but at least it wasn't a slasher and blood-spurting-everywhere kind of horror movie. The premise was believable enough, vengeful spirits cursing people coming in contact with them, as well. It was nice, too, that in a couple of the scenes designed to make one jump, Tezuka felt his leg squeezed by Fuji. Maybe that was part of their appeal, couple-wise at least, he considered, and decided he shouldn't completely cross them off his list. He smiled inwardly and tightened his arm around his lover.

As the credits rolled and the houselights came on, the four made their way to the exit. When they got outside, Fuji leaned into Eiji and said eerily, "Pretty creepy, huh?"

"Yeah," the redhead answered. "Good thing Oishi's staying with me tonight. I'm already a little spooked."

"That's a good idea. But I'm sure if you get very anxious, he's got a really nice _remedy_ to help you relax," Fuji said wickedly.

Within seconds, Oishi's cheeks turned crimson and Eiji snickered..

"Syuusuke," Tezuka groaned. "I really didn't need that visual of my fukubuchou at the moment."

"Why? You don't like hugs?" he asked sweetly, then feigned shock. "Mitsu, I'm speechless! Where is your mind?"

"We'll see about that later," he grinned, then turned his attention to the other two. "Anyway, it's only a little after 9. How about ice cream or something?"

"Sounds enticing," said Fuji smugly, not missing a beat. As he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist, he added, "Ice cream sounds good, too." The taller male responded by encircling his friend's waist and giving him a soft kiss, then looked at his teammates. "Any other thoughts?"

Oishi piped up. "I know of a place near here that's really good. It might be crowded, so we may not be able to get a table."

They all agreed that sitting in the shop didn't matter and made their way over. When they arrived, it wasn't as busy as Oishi predicted. They placed their order and then sat in one of the two available booths. They chatted for awhile about the movie, school and tennis. After a few minutes, Eiji realized that Oishi's face held some concern again and he was just stirring the ice cream around with his spoon.

"Nya, Oishii. What's the matter?" the redhead asked tenderly.

"Tezuka," the well-groomed male said seriously. "I'm really happy that you and Fuji are dating, but I'm still a little worried about it. Shouldn't you keep it more of a secret? At least until the school year is over?"

"I really don't want to. No matter who I go out with, someone will having something to say about it. And I know there will be "talk" because we're both male, but I'm not going to hide it. It's an issue I have to deal with anyway. I want to be with Syuusuke and that's that."

"Actually," Oishi said regretfully. "I meant the remarks people might make because you're the team captain and Fuji's a regular. Some are going to accuse you of playing favorites once they find out you're a couple."

"I did think of that," replied Tezuka with a sigh. "But it could be worse if we try to be secretive. I see it as a trust issue. If they find out about us and that we were keeping it a secret, then they might wonder about what other important things I could be hiding and not have faith in me anymore. That's not to say, your fears are unfounded, Oishi, but it's better to be up front with the members On the other hand, practices and matches are just that. We understand and agree with it. It's not the time or place to showcase our romantic feelings for each other. It's akin to playing a match with a friend. You're friends before and after, but you do your best on the court because he's your opponent. You're social life is off the courts."

"But not everyone is going to understand that," fretted the fukubuchou.

"We know that," Fuji added soothingly. "But I agree with Mitsu. We're not going to hide our feelings for each other, but we're not going to broadcast them or use them as an advantage over another member, either.We're a "we" now and people _are _going to notice. It's up to them on how they decide to judge us. I can't change that. But we will always do what's best for the team. Although, I don't think we'll have problems with the other regulars."

"See," Eiji chimed in giving his partner a big hug. "It'll be okay. They have it all under control."

Oishi's smile returned. "Alright. I won't stress out anymore." He made a face as he saw Tezuka raise an eyebrow and heard Fuji chuckle, then continued, "On this, but I'll still keep my ears open to head off anything early."

"Good," Tezuka said as he looked down at his watch. "We better start heading back to the station, though. It's getting pretty late."

The foursome finished their ice cream and began their return home. They walked leisurely, not needing to rush, and caught the second to last train of the night. They said their good-byes at Oishi's and Eiji's stop and disembarked at the following one. Strolling hand in hand, they made their way to Tezuka's house.

_**reviews**_

a/n: Fuji reminds me somewhat of Xelloss from Slayers, so I couldn't resist putting Xelloss' trademark phrase "sore was...himitsu desu" which means "it's a...secret" in the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they arrived at his house, Tezuka unlocked the door and held it until Fuji entered. Closing it softly, he turned to look at his lover. Fuji's back was to him while he was removing his shoes, but that, thought Tezuka, was a nice view just the same. The buchou took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around his partner, first nuzzling the soft skin of his neck, then placing delicate kisses all over the exposed, ivory colored skin until he reached an ear. "I'm glad we went out," he said huskily, "but..." His voice trailed off as he kissed a path back down to a shoulder, his hands slipping under the black shirt to touch the body he had been craving all evening.

Fuji turned to capture the taller male's sensuous, hot lips with his own. Both moaned hungrily as their tongues slid across the other's in mutual desire. "But," the tensai answered breathlessly when Tezuka released his mouth to pull the shirt over his head, "being together and alone is even better, ne?"

Tezuka looked into the brilliant, blue eyes and saw his feelings mirrored in their depths. "Exactly," he agreed, then let his lips descend to meet his partner's for another passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, they let go of each other long enough to move from the entrance way to the living room. Fuji hopped onto the futon and opened his arms in invitation. Tezuka smiled and slid into the embrace, lips finding and devouring their target yet again. The two continued to caress and please one another until each was fully satisfied. They then lay motionless, catching their breath, with arms and legs intertwined around each other.

A few moments later, Fuji's fingers brushed a strand of hair off Tezuka's face. "Mitsu?" he asked tenderly.

"Hmm?" came the drowsy reply.

"Although it surprised me a little, I really did like your humorous monologue earlier tonight. I was only joking about what I said after. And it did make Eiji and Oishi feel better."

"I know," Tezuka said quietly. Opening one eye, he smirked. "Even polar bears can be warm...once in a while. Just don't expect it too often."

Fuji laughed. "I have no idyllic views on that subject, don't worry. Especially when we're on the tennis court or you're playing captain." He snuggled in closer and stroked a cheek. "But, you know, you don't need to be anxious around my family. And we don't have to hide anything from them, either. They know I prefer guys instead of girls. They're really okay with me having a boyfriend." He brushed his lips up along the warm neck and, upon reaching the mouth, gave his buchou a deep, lingering kiss.

"That's good to know. So, if I'm having dinner at your house again," Tezuka said devilishly, both eyes now open and gazing into the blue irises in front of him, "they won't mind if I can't control myself and jump you?"

"They might be a tiny bit shocked," answered Fuji with a nonchalant shrug, although his eyes registered amusement, "but we're a very open family. I'm sure it wouldn't bother them too much. In fact, it could even add some spice to the dinner conversation."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time there's a lull," said Tezuka jokingly.

""Please do," the tensai replied matter of factly. "So, how about your family?"

Tezuka rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know," he finally said. "We haven't really talked about dating. I've been concentrating so much on tennis and school, I think my family just assumes I'm putting it off until later. Not that they don't think about it for me. My mother and grandfather drop hints frequently about my future wife and children, which just shows what direction they're going."

Fuji scooted over and laid his head on Tezuka's chest, who then placed his arms on his friend's back and scratched lightly up and down. Tezuka continued contemplatively. "And I don't know if being an only child will make it harder for them to understand. My family is a little more traditional than yours, so they may be concerned about the carrying on of the family name."

Fuji lifted his head and looked intently into the now cloudy brown eyes. "Maybe, but those responsibilities are still off in the future. Even if this relationship never happened, it doesn't necessarily mean you'd get married and have kids just as they planned."

"True," replied the buchou absently.

"On the other hand," Fuji said trying to lighten the mood, a smirk beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth, "it may still work out perfectly for the Tezuka name. Because, if we happen to break-up, you'll _never_ be able to find any guy as good as me, no matter how much you search, and then you'll **have** to settle for a girl. Ah, what a sweet picture. Mitsu and the little woman and their six children sitting around the fireplace doing origami and flower arranging."

The sandy haired male rolled both of them over so that he was now on top. He then bent down and nibbled on his lover's lower lip. "Six kids, Syuusuke! That's way too horrifying. Even as a joke. For punishment, I'll haul you back and make you become their nanny."

"Sorry, Mitsu," he laughed. "that'd backfire. Those innocent minds would be at my mercy. And I'd tell them all sorts of stories about their daddy, especially about the week-end lovefest between their daddy and their nanny. Your kids would be scarred for life!"

"You're very evil. I hope you realize that," Tezuka said pretending to be appalled. "Here I am doing my part for society and you're corrupting young children."

"Well, I'd have to amuse myself somehow," Fuji chuckled.

"Then I better keep you _very_ busy, as well as satisfied," the buchou said decisively, "for the good of all of society." He played with the soft lips for a while longer, then kissed and nibbled a trail down his lover.

Tezuka woke up the next morning to two blue eyes watching him. "Enjoying yourself?" he said sleepily.

Sighing loudly, Fuji answered, "Just thinking, _again_, about not having my camera with me. I'm missing another great photo opportunity."

"You are such a sick pup," Tezuka replied as he pulled his lover down for a good morning kiss.

"Not really," the tensai snickered. "I just verbalize what most people keep to themselves. You all are as perverted as me."

"I don't know about that," the sandy haired male replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Fuji mumbled, then changed the subject. "So, what time are the folks coming home?"

"About two. Which gives us a couple of hours before I have to start cleaning up."

"Well, let's go eat first. I'm starved," Fuji remarked. "Later, do you want to play a practice match? We haven't picked up a racquet all week-end."

"Sure, and I also need to spend a little time in the weight room," Tezuka agreed.

After the two ate lunch, fixed up the living room, and changed, they walked to Fuji's house to get his tennis gear. Finally ready, they headed off to the school's tennis courts. Being a trusted team captain had its advantages, since it allowed Tezuka keys to the courts, the locker room, and the code to the weight room.

The pair played tennis for over an hour, practicing different shots, and fine tuning others, as well as giving each other a good work out. After taking a twenty minute break, they did some weight training with both the free weights and the machines.

"Um, Mitsu," Fuji said, releasing the bottom lip he was biting while watching Tezuka finish up his last set of reps. "I think I'm going to have to go home after we're done here. I have an assignment due tomorrow that I have a bit of work left to do on. And I really need to concentrate..."

"And," Tezuka added, catching a glimpse of desire in the blue eyes that was matching his own growing want, "you don't need any distractions, including me."

The tensai chuckled as he walked over and sat on his buchou's lap. "Yep, you are definitely a distraction. Aaand...the best one I've ever had. That's why I can't have you in the same room while I'm finishing up this paper."

Tezuka drew Fuji in closer. "I do understand. I'm not able to concentrate much with you around, either. You're way too tempting." Half playing, half being truthful, he murmured dejectedly, "So ends the week-end lovefest."

"This fest, yes," the tensai responded with a twinkle. "But there are fifty-two week-ends a year and quite a few nights between them. I plan on taking full advantage of them whenever possible."

"As long as it's with me," Tezuka whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover and kissing him deeply.

When the pair finally came up for air, they agreed they should probably get going. Retrieving their gear and making sure everything was locked up properly, Tezuka walked Fuji home. At the door, they kissed good-night.

"Thanks for nursing me back to health, Mitsu," Fuji smirked.

"Thank you for being such an accomodating patient," Tezuka replied politely with a slight bow.

Fuji chuckled. "Such sarcasm! What a fast learner you are!" He gave his buchou one last kiss for the night. "I'll call you later, when I'm done. Ja," he said as he opened the door and went inside.

_**reviews, please**_


End file.
